


The Usual Cafe On The Usual Saturday Of The Month

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mentioned Catalina Flores, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned slade wilson, Slade Wilson is straight, bros, coffee day, there ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Every Saturday, Alfred and William meet to discuss the chaos that comes with taking care of vigilantes and mercenaries.Their topic of the day: The Grayson-Wilson relationship*Vague references to "Who Said It First"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 26
Kudos: 270





	The Usual Cafe On The Usual Saturday Of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for it and so I have provided

“Good morning, William.”

“Morning Alfred.”

The two friends smiled as they took their seats in their usual corner of their usual cafe on their usual Saturday of the month. 

“It’s a shame we’ve been too busy to do this for the last several weeks,” William remarked after they placed their orders - the usual - with the waitress. “Slade’s been a handful, unfortunately. More demanding than usual, though I can’t even begin to imagine why.”

“As has Master Bruce, though I fear if I were not there he would be several years past dead,” Alfred responded.

“As I told you the last we spoke of it, they are simply children. Running around with spandex and weapons, trying to play pretend.”

“And you’ve told Mr. Wilson this?” Alfred smiled after asking, already knowing the answer.

“Surprisingly, I do value my life,” William responded with a chuckle. “Slade is testy with an unsteady trigger finger at the best of times and I have no interest in seeing my brains splattered across the wall.”

“I have certainly seen enough of those to last me a lifetime.”

William nodded in agreement. After a few moments, he spoke again. “Richard was over the other day.”

“I had a feeling he was going to spend that time with Mr. Wilson. He never says where he’s going, merely that he’ll be with a friend.” Alfred gave a fond smile. “But I can see the truth in his eyes.”

“They spent the day on the couch, in front of the fire,” William reported. “The most domestic I have ever seen Slade in years.” He tilted his head to the side. “How is Richard? Fully recovered? I did notice him shivering a bit.”

“Yes, he’s recovered quite swiftly though the chill of Gotham’s winter does still catch him off guard,” Alfred confirmed. “A lingering side effect of the poison, I assume. But, he is back to being as healthy as one who eats only cereal can be.” the two laughed before Alfred leveled William with a knowing look. “The return of his health is thanks to Mr. Wilson, or so I’ve heard.”

“Indeed,” William confirmed, smiling at the waitress when she brought their tea and coffee. “He can be soft, it merely takes a special type of person to make him melt and show off his less seen romantic side.”

“Master Richard does have a knack for seeing the good and bringing it out in most anyone who meets him,” Alfred agreed. 

“Personally, I think they’re a perfect match,” William said, shrugging as he took a sip of his coffee. “They are one who cares too little-”

“And one who cares too much,” Alfred finished. “I will admit, I had my doubts when I first learned of their relationship to one another. I had little trust for Mr. Wilson.”

“And now?”

“Now, they have been together for near two years,” Alfred responded. “I trust Master Richard and while Mr. Wilson’s morals are ambiguous at best, he saved Master Richard’s life.”

“Slade doesn’t care easily,” William confessed. “He hates most everyone he comes in contact with and there are days I’m almost certain he barely tolerates me.”

“I presume the feeling is mutual?”

“Oh, of course,” William confirmed with a grin. “My point is, though, I have never seen Slade act the way he does when he is with Richard. He had three children with Miss Adeline, but I don’t think he ever loved her quite the way he loves Richard. Which I find interesting, especially since Slade is not gay.”

“No?” Alfred asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. “Perhaps bisexual?”

“If Slade wants to have sex, he doesn’t care who he fucks as long as he fucks,” William replied. “But he has only ever loved and dated women.”

Alfred shifted slightly. “Do you believe that, perhaps, he is using Master Richard?” he asked tentatively.

“Absolutely not,” William replied without a moment of hesitation. “Slade uses people all the time, but he does not become emotionally invested with them.”

“How can you be so certain though?” Alfred tilted his head. “Master Richard may have long since moved out, but I still very much consider him my charge. He has put his heart in the hands of a mercenary and I fear it may be crushed, crushing him in the process.”

“Slade has feelings for him,” William responded. “He told me as such. He was the one who asked Richard out.” he sighed. “I believed the same thing as you, Alfred. I thought for certain he was using the boy and I was fully prepared to shoot his other eye out if he dared.”

“Good. I would certainly have helped.”

“Of that I have no doubt,” the two friends smiled before William cleared his throat and went on. “Slade has talked, briefly, on asking Richard to marry him.”

Alfred lips parted slightly. “Truly?”

“It’s the big step, however, that is making him uneasy,” William went on. “He fears rejection, something I don’t believe I’ve ever seen him struggle with before. He shares your fears, I think. You fear Slade is using Richard and in turn, I believe Slade thinks, perhaps somewhere very deep down and subconscious, that Richard is using him.”

Alfred ducked his head for a moment. “There are some things Richard has not yet informed him of,” he said softly. “He fears rejection if certain ghosts of his past are released to the one he has given his heart.”

“Catalina Flores.”

“Among others.”

“Slade would sooner slaughter her than abandon Richard, of that I am certain,” William said firmly.

“He doesn’t need to,” Alfred told him, a very small and satisfied smile appearing on his face as he lifted his tea cup to his lips and added, “The job was carried out some time ago by Master Jason.” he raised an eyebrow as he quietly added, “I aided, of course.”

“Missing the war I see.”

“Master Richard is more fragile at heart than he often appears to those who do not know him,” Alfred said. “I merely joined Master Jason to ensure he did not get caught.”

“Oh, but I’ve missed this side of you.”

Alfred smiled. “It does feel nice. To avenge Master Richard. I only wish he could know.”

William frowned. “He doesn’t know his rapist is dead?”

“Master Jason was adamant that he not be informed,” Alfred confirmed. “He was afraid Master Richard would-”

“Blame himself.”

“Yes.”

“Slade would never give him the chance.”

…………………….

“Same time next week?” William asked as they bundled themselves up, bracing against the chilled winter air as they stepped outside and headed towards their respective cars.

“I look forward to it,” Alfred confirmed.

“As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Legit almost made them former lovers


End file.
